Ghosts of the Abyss
| runtime = 61 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $13 million | gross = $28.7 million }} Ghosts of the Abyss is a 2003 documentary film released by Walt Disney Pictures and Walden Media. It was directed by Academy Award-winning filmmaker James Cameron after his 1997 Oscar-winning film Titanic. During August and September 2001, Cameron and a group of scientists staged an expedition to the wreck of the RMS Titanic, and dived in Russian deep-submersibles to obtain more detailed images than anyone had before. With the help of two small, purpose-built remotely operated vehicles, nicknamed "Jake" and "Elwood", the audience too can see inside the Titanic, and with the help of CGI, audiences can view the ship's original appearance superimposed on the deep-dive images. Also along for the ride Cameron invited his friend, actor Bill Paxton, who played Brock Lovett in the 1997 film. Paxton narrates the event through his eyes. The film premiered for IMAX 3D and was nominated for a BFCA award for Best Documentary. The submersibles Mir 1 and Mir 2 carried the filming team on 12 dives.47218_GotAEGv15_A The film is also known as Titanic 3D: Ghosts of the Abyss. Outline Director James Cameron returns to the site of the 1912 wreck of the [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]], aboard the Russian research vessel Akademik Mstislav Keldysh. With a team of history and marine experts, and his friend Bill Paxton, he embarks on an adventure back to the final grave of 1,517 people killed in 1912. Using technology developed for this expedition, Cameron and his crew are able to explore virtually all of the wreckage, inside and out, as never before. This documentary was made for IMAX 3D theatres and specially outfitted 35 mm 3D theaters. Cameron and his team bring audiences to sights not seen since the sinking and explore why the vessel continues to intrigue and fascinate the public.Anonymous Summary taken from IMDB While diving on September 11, 2001, the filming crew hears about the 9/11/2001 attacks on the World Trade Center and the Pentagon. Afterward, they all compare and reflect on the tragedy of 9/11 with the tragedy of the Titanic. Cast Throughout the movie, there are re-enactments of events that are discussed that use CGI recreations of the interior of the Titanic. * Don Lynch as Titanic s designer Thomas Andrews * Ken Marschall as IMM President J. Bruce Ismay * Miguel Wilkins as Qm. Robert Hichens * Federico Zambrano as John Jacob Astor IV * Dale Ridge as Elizabeth Lines * Judy Prestininzi as Molly Brown * Adrianna Valdez as Helen Churchill Candee * Justin Shaw as Wireless Officer Jack Phillips * Thomas Kilroy as a person who plays poker * Charlie Arneson as First Officer William Murdoch * Piper Gunnarson as Madeleine Astor * John Donovan as Captain Edward Smith * Janace Tashjian as Edith Russell * Jesse Baker as Second Officer Charles Lightoller * Justin Baker as Fifth Officer Harold Bride * Aaron C. Fitzgerald as Lookout Frederick Fleet Release The film was screened out of competition at the 2003 Cannes Film Festival. Home media The feature film on the DVD is 90 minutes long and is available in a two-disc edition and as the fifth disc in the Titanic five-Disc Deluxe Limited Edition. Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment released the film on a three-disc Blu-ray 3D, Blu-ray and DVD edition on September 11, 2012. Rolling Stone included the documentary in its list of the best 3D movies ever, in 2012. Soundtrack The official soundtrack's songs were composed and conducted by Joel McNeely, and the orchestrations were conducted by David Brown, Marshall Bowen, and Frank Macchia. The album was also recorded and mixed by Rich Breen, edited by Craig Pettigrew, and mastered by Pat Sullivan. The album was ultimately produced by James Cameron, Randy Gerston and Joel McNeely and released by Disney's Hollywood Records label. Part of the film was filmed in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. Toad The Wet Sprocket lead singer and songwriter Glen Phillips contributed the opening track, "Departure". James Cameron loved the band's 1991 track "Nightingale Song" but found Columbia Records' licensing fee too high (it wanted over $5,000 for the use of the one minute he wanted to use) so he contacted the band's management hoping they could re-record it for his film, only to find they had broken up in 1998 and could not. However during the negotiations Cameron asked if Phillips would be interested in writing a new track in the spirit of the older song and "Departure" was created. it was produced, mixed, and all instruments played by Phillips in his garage studio though this was not credited in the CD booklet. Track listing References }} External links * * * * * * Category:2003 films Category:2000s 3D films Category:2000s documentary films Category:American 3D films Category:American documentary films Category:American films Category:Disney documentary films Category:Documentary films about RMS Titanic Category:Films directed by James Cameron Category:Hollywood Records soundtracks Category:IMAX short films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walden Media films Category:Film scores by Joel McNeely Category:IMAX documentary films